Fighting With An Eclipse
by leelee87x
Summary: It took one mistake for Leah Clearwater to realized how much she cared for him. He would always have that special part in her heart no matter what happens. She finds comfort in a friend, but will she go crawling back to her first love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

**Reminiscing  
**

I awoke to the sound of a wolf howling in the forest and I was dead scared. It brought back so many painful goddamn memories, I didn't want back. I really was sick and tired of being sick and tired of all the bullshit in my life.

It seems as though fate hates me and wants to torture me until it can't any longer. It wants to choke me and have me down into the dark, cold ocean waters.

As I thought about all these unfathomable events in my life, I knew I had to come home sooner than later. I had to face the obstacles that were being pushed in my way.

"Lee," I heard someone murmured as I started to heard footsteps and the crushing of leaves.

_Great, _I thought to myself someone had found me. I was in the woods close to my home. I had gone up to the Makah reservation with my grandma and just came back. At least I had two long, good weeks to myself after I found out what had happen to me. The only person that knew was my mom, dad, and my little bro Seth.

"Leah?" someone asked. I sighed and turned around.

"Yeah," I murmured as I turned around. The tall, russet-skinned boy was none other than Jacob Black. His expression turned to relieve instantly once he laid his brown eyes on mine.

"You should come home. You parents and Seth are worry sick about you," he said. "and Sam is worried about you too," he continued whispering about the last part.

"Don't you dare bring him up. He doesn't give a shit about me and I'm pretty fucking positive about that," I said shaking my head, holding in the tears.

"Sorry, Lee, it's just he does and so does everyone else."

"Okay then," I said pushing my head back as if it was obviously a lie.

"I'm dead serious, why the fuck do you think no one gives a crap about you? You felt loved before and then Sam left you and you think no ones gives a shit. I mean it was just Sam who hurt you." I cringed at this name. Jacob looked at me sympathetically before continuing. "You still have everyone who ever treated you like a queen here still loving and caring for you. There are other people Lee, try to accept those people."

"What are you my father?"

"No, don't try to do the sarcastic game."

"Oh, I guess you are because you're telling me what to do and that was one hell of a small pity speech," I said letting out a quick dose of laughter.

"Leah," he said slowly putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Get you hands of me," I said looking up at him.

"Lee, come home and time will mend all your wounds," he said taking his hands instantly off as I gave me the evil eye.

"Sure, like that's right."

"It might not completely, but it'll help," he said.

"Three years Jake. You mean to tell me three years of happiness meant nothing. It ended and I've fallen down this dirty ass pit and that I could get over it like that," I said snapping my fingers to exaggerate my point.

"Only time will tell," he said embracing me and a hug, which I quickly returned imaging him as my Sam.

"Let's get back now. Your parents are a mess."

"Why? They should of know I was just at Grand's."

"Well, they were still concern for you emotional state," he said. I laughed at that. I was indeed a wreck, an emotional, bitter bitch ever since that day. The day where everything changed.

As I walked up to the house, I heard and wolf howl and it sound hurt, pained like I was. I laughed bitterly to myself once again. I think I was turning into psycho. Jacob grabbed a hold of my hand and I quickly pulled out of it. I turned the door knob and my mom ran right into me.

"Leah!" my mom screamed as if she hadn't seen me in like ten years.

"Mom," I said shrieking a bit. The look on her face made me want to go down on my knees and apologize, same goes for my dad.

I embraced them both in hugs and reassured them that I was fine. Jacob excused himself to leave, so he could go wash up to hang out with Seth later.

I decided to just go and take a long nice bath to help clear my mind. It didn't help at all. I kept reminiscing all the times I spend with him. When he was missing and I went ballistic trying to search for him. He did come back. He was more muscular, more handsome, but he wasn't the Sam I once knew. He's personality was more cold, but his presence and hands were burning. He was more aggressive.

Once I left the shower I went downstairs and once Seth spotted me he went over and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Wow, Seth did you work out when I was gone?" I asked.

"No," he said smiling. Then putting up his muscles said, "I like these, I guess I'm not that weak anymore."

I rolled my eyes. He was sure as hell gangly as ever, his walk was even weird. I was interrupted in my train of thought of how my brother was when there was a knock on the door. I went over to get it. As I opened it, I realized that it was Sam and I tried closing the door on him, but he pushed it open and went inside. The looks on my parents faces were horrid.

"Leah, I want to talk to you," he demanded.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, so I guess you'll be leaving now," I said choking back tears.

"Lee-Lee, just please come. I just want to talk to you about some of the things going on," he said.

"You can't make me go. I still have my free will."

He sighed and his hands started shaking. My dad looked terrified at what he might do, but their eyes were locked together. If my dad thought that Sam was on drugs or something he was so wrong, but then I could be too because everything I assumed about Sam seemed mistaken.

"Leah, you should go with him sweetie," my dad said. I looked at my father for what seemed like ages and the look in his eyes told me that I should.

"Fine," I said. The only reason I did was because of my father. He was the only one that defended Sam for my sake.

I walked out the front door with Sam. It was silent.

"You said you had something to say to me."

"Yeah," he said.

"Why the hell haven't you spill it out already?"

"Leah, I hate this," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a rock to sit on it.

"Like I don't," I responded angrily.

"I know I hurt you."

"No shit," I said. I saw Sam glare at me and it seemed like I should keep my smartass comments to myself.

"I know I fucking hurt you and I hate myself for it. You act like I'm not in pain either. I am Lee, I love you and yet I can't be with you."

"That's a complete lie Sam and you it. If you love me then you would give up whatever it was that your keeping from me for me. You don't, so obviously those three years were all lies and a waste."

"It wasn't a waste! I love the fun times we shared together even though it pains me Lee, it fucking hurts to think about it. I do love you. I just can't tell you, you'll think of me as a complete monster. I want to be with you, it's not like I don't, it's just that I don't want to hurt you," he said stressing on the word hurt.

"Well it seems like it to me because you seem to throw it away so quickly. You act as if you don't want to be anywhere near my presence," I said as the tears was swelling up and flowing down my face. Sam reluctantly kiss the tear drops off and embraced me in a hug.

"Sam, is there anyway we could make this work? I mean anything?" I asked and my heart was fluttering awaiting for the answer. I wanted him, so bad and yet it seemed like no way. As much as I knew I might get hurt again, I didn't care. He was my addiction my first love, my first everything. We were going to have - I stopped myself right there. I wasn't going to that of that.

After about a couple seconds of silence and hesitation, he pulled my face back. He looked me into my eyes and he crushed his lips onto mine and they were moving perfectly in sync. I missed this, the kisses, his woodsy smell, his husky voice, and his breath tickling my skin.

"Does that answer you question?" he asked as he slightly pulled away, but enough to look me into my eyes.

"Somewhat," I said closing my eyes.

"Well, I guess I shall make it more clear," he said pressing his lips on mine once again. He sucked on my bottom lip and I parted them slightly so he could make his entrance. His tongue danced around in my mouth. I shivered a bit and he chuckled.

Once we had our little breather we just sat there in silence.

"Will you tell me what's been going on with you?" I asked, curiosity creeping up to me.

"Lee, just know that I love you and I would lose you if you knew."

"I don't care, just please tell me. I mean, you made me cut you hair and you love your hair. You look so much more mature, your personality seems a bit different. You also broke some promises we made and it scares me that I'm going to lose you one of these days."

The memory of the day he made me cut his hair ran through mind.

"_Leah," he said bursting through my door. He came back just yesterday. Actually, I was at first beach crying my eyes out when he came towards me naked trying to comfort me. He then decided to come back home. I laid in his arms when I saw him and cried for hours. He was somewhat crying too. So much depth of emotion had taken place on that day._

"_Sam!" I shouted in a high-pitched voiced. I ran towards him to embrace him into a hug. He looked down at me and crushed his lips onto mine moving in perfect sync. _

"_Lee-Lee, I need you to do me a favor," he said trembling._

"_Sure, what is it?" I asked knowing that I would just about do anything for him._

"_I want you to cut my hair for me. I don't care if I'm going to look like a freak, I just want you to cut it for me."_

"_What? Why? You and I both love your hair."_

"_I know, it's just better this way," he said grabbing the kitchen scissors and handing them to me._

"_Are you sure Sam?" I asked. I wanted to do as he said, but I was scared. I didn't know what was going on and I was frighten that he would disappear again. I spend days in my room crying my eyes out and pretending to be brave for the sake of my family._

"_Yeah, the shorter the better," he said shaking._

"_Okay, I just don't want you to look like a mutant or something," I mumbled and he chuckled._

"_I don't care, I'll love it anyways, it's for the best," he said._

"_Okay," I said hesitantly._

_I took the scissors and I was very uncertain about it. _

"_Leah, just please do it for me."_

_After I heard the plead and a tear rolled down his cheek I cut it. Trying my best to make sure that his hair was even. After I was done, I couldn't help, but to cry myself. I loved his hair and I knew he loved it too. I didn't understand what was going on with him._

_I handed him a small mirror, so he could see the results._

"_It's not bad Lee, you did a really good job," he said smiling at me. He got up and picked me up, not letting me clean up. My legs went around his waist and he kissed me. His woodsy smell was so addicting. _

_My head was rested on his shoulder and he was stroking my hair._

"_You are to promise me that you'll never cut your hair. Do you understand me?"_

"_Why is that? You cut yours."_

"_Please just promise me that you'll never cut your hair and that you'll never leave my side. We'll get married and have those fantastic honeymoons and we'll be together until death do us part. Just please don't leave me," he said tears falling down his copper skin._

"_I promise," I said._

"Leah," Sam said snapping me back into reality.

"What was your answer again?" I asked after what happened clicked into my mind. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but in do time I'll tell you. It's kind of hard to say. You'll take me as a freak. Just think back to legends and maybe you'll find the answers," he said.

"What are you an elder now?" I teased.

"No, but it does relate."

Then I heard a wolf howling in the distance.

"Shit," Sam murmured.

"What is it?" I asked getting up.

"I have to go, but please, please stay out of danger. Go back to your family. I love you and I'll be by later to check on you," he said running further into the woods. "I love you Lee-Lee!" he shouted and then he was out of my sight.

"I love you too Sam!" I shouted back and he gave me a thumbs up before he vanished into the trees.

He was a really fast runner, he was such an athlete. I think I could just melt at the thought of him. He was perfection. I wonder how he could change my mood from depression to straight up happy. I was just as bitter as can be when I thought I could be with him, but now as I knew I was going to be in his arms, I felt better. He was my mood charm, but I still didn't forgive him for one thing. That was going to be secret for the rest of my eternity.

I walked back to my house and Jacob was there. He looked tired and drained.

"Lee," he said shaking.

"Yeah Jake," I said.

"Were you with that douche that hurt you?" he asked.

"Yes, and he's not a douche, thanks a lot Jake. Please don't use cruel words to describe him."

"He hurt you to the fullest extend and you mean to tell me that you'll just take him back like that! That you'll still defend him no matter what. That's complete bull Lee."

"I love him and he apparently still loves me, so I'm going to do what makes me happy!" I exclaimed.

He scoffed back, looking disgusted at my answer. "Yeah, sure it will. It'll cause you more pain Lee, He'll cause you more pain," he said pointing into the woods.

"Jake are you here to lecture me about my personal life? You need to mind your own goddamn business. I feel blessed that you care, but leave me the fuck alone about. I love Sam and until you experience the feeling you'll never know."

"Leah," he said stressing on my name. "Please, think about everyone if you get hurt and take off like that again. You have other people you love and love you, It's not just him," he said putting my hands on my shoulder rocking me back and forth.

"I know, but please it's no big deal."

"I just care," he said.

Seth came out and they two were off to wherever they had planned to go. I went into my room and laid there thinking about all the words that were said to me. All the pain I endured.

As much as I didn't want to trust Jacob, I knew there was a possibility to his words. As, I did take those words in, the pain and misery came crawling back. The days Sam was missing was dear torture and I believed that he would return and to me. I didn't believe he was dead as everyone else did. I know he didn't do drugs, he was too good for that. He came back because I believed and hope. What I shall do is believe everything will be alright between the two of us. I believed and that's why he's back. Right now, it's the only thing to do.

Even thought he's a tad bit different, he's mine and still here wanting to be in my arms. I was pretty sure that his warm presence was real and what we had was too.

I guess only the future can determine whether or not me and Sam was destined for each other, but right now I am for certain that I will fight for him.

* * *

**A/N: I started writing and I couldn't stop. Reviews would be lovely. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Accusations**

**

* * *

****Sam's Point of View:  
**

Legends are coming true and I have prove to this. I hate it, I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to be this furry beast. I want to live a normal life with simple obstacles and be with Leah.

I hurt her to the fullest extend and I will never forgive myself for that.

I remember as I saw her searching the woods, crying her eyes out looking for me. That day on first beach when she found me, I will always be a memory I cherish. Every darn memory with her I'll cherish.

She's been gone for about two weeks, the same amount of time I was gone. I didn't know if she did that to see if I would worry or if she was trying to escape from something.

"Dude, you're so to blame for all this shit. What the fuck is going on? You just leave her all alone hurt and return like nothing has happen. Then you go and tear her heart out again after she was so glad you're back. I trusted you for her sake!"

"Seth, calm down," I said as his screaming made me snap out of my thoughts of her. I needed someone to yell at me, but hearing Seth curse wasn't something I was used to. He was such a good kid and never swore only with the occasionally "fuck" when he hurts himself. I was sick of the accusations. Every time I looked into Leah's eyes since that day had been nothing, but accusation in her eyes.

I was the blame, but I really wasn't in the mood to bitched at. I wanted to rip some vampires heads up for triggering the wolf gene in me. I wanted to have Leah into my arms and I probably sound like such a loser to lots of guys right now.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I wish there was some way someone could hurt you for the way you hurt her!" he shouted and continued on and I sat there listening to him as I thought of Leah. I deserved every once of hurt for what I've done to Leah.

"I know I am the blame, but she'll come back," I tried to reassure him and myself.

I sat on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Seth, man you should leave," said Jacob as he entered my house. He probably heard all the yelling. Seth growled angrily, but agreed.

"I'm going to go search again for her, since you're too much of a pussy to do anything for her," Jacob said, glaring at me as he left along with Seth.

I sighed and ran towards the woods, stripping down first and now I was the furry monster that I feared would take me away from Leah. Too bad it already had.

I let out a painfully howl because trust me I was in pain. I walked around the woods on my four legs for what seemed like hours.

A scent cause me to run towards it instantly. It was Leah, she was back and she was with Jacob. Jacob was telling her to get over me already, but Leah was still so hurt she thought to herself she probably wouldn't.

Never in my life, have I wanted her as I do now. The animal in me wanted her. To go and comfort her, I wanted to go and rip Jacob for being the one comforting Leah.

"Don't you dare bring him up. He doesn't give a shit about me and I'm pretty fucking positive about that," she said shaking her head.

The statement just killed me at the spot. Of course, I gave a shit about her. She was my world. She was the person that kept me sane though all this. If it weren't for the elders making me stay away from Leah, I would be with her. If I wasn't scared for her well being, I would be with her. It wasn't my choice to be this beast.

I complete zoned out and didn't realized that Leah and Jacob were already heading for her house. As I saw Jacob left the Clearwaters' house, I tried to calm down to phase back. I wanted and needed to see Leah. I put my clothes back on and ran towards Leah's house.

I knocked on the door and Leah was the one opening it when she realized it was me she tired to close the door on me, but that would never work.

"Leah, I want to talk to you," I said quite firmly.

""Well, I don't want to talk to you, so I guess you'll be leaving now," she said.

"Lee-Lee, just please come. I just want to talk to you about some of the things going on," I said, quite desperately. I just wanted to talk to her, comfort her, be with her.

"You can't make me go. I still have my free will."

I sighed and my hands started shaking. Harry looked terrified at what I might do, but I tried to contain myself.

"Leah, you should go with him sweetie," Harry said. I was so grateful when it came to Harry.

"Fine," she said stomping her feet as she walked out with me. It was dead quiet.

"You said you had something to say to me," she said quite bitterly.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why the hell haven't you spilt it out already?"

"Leah, I hate this," I said truthfully grabbing her hands and pulling her towards a rock to sit on it.

"Like I don't," she responded angrily.

"I know I hurt you."

"No shit," she said.

"I know I fucking hurt you and I hate myself for it. You act like I'm not in pain either. I am Lee, I love you and yet I can't be with you."

"That's a complete lie Sam and you it. If you love me then you would give up whatever it was that your keeping from me for me. You don't, so obviously those three years were all lies and a waster."

"It wasn't a waste!" I shouted breathing in and out trying to calm myself. "I love the fun times we shared together even though it pains me Lee, it fucking hurts to think about it. I do love you. I just can't tell you, you'll think of me as a complete monster. I want to be with you, it's not like I don't, it's just that I don't want to hurt you."

"Well it seems like it to me because you seem to throw it away so quickly," she said as the tears was swelling up and flowing down my face. I started to tremble a bit. I felt like such a bastard making her cry. I reluctantly kiss the tear drops off her face and embraced her into a hug.

"Sam, is there anyway we could make this work? I mean anything?" she asked. I could hear her heart racing. I wanted to say yes so badly.

I, of course wanted to be with her. She was perfection to me. She had nice curves, personality, and all of the above. After about a couple seconds of silence and hesitation, I pulled her face back. I looked at her starting into her beautiful brown, hazel-like eyes and crushed my lips onto hers and they were moving perfectly in sync. I missed this, I missed everything about her. I would try my best to not hurt her. I would keep my distance, but enough where I could still kiss and call her mine.

"Does that answer you question?" I asked as I slightly pulled away, but enough to look her into her eyes.

"Somewhat," she said closing her eyes.

"Well, I guess I shall make it more clear," I said pressing his lips on mine once again. I sucked on her bottom lip and she parted them slightly so I could make my entrance. My tongue danced around in my mouth.

Once we had a breather we just sat there in silence.

"Will you tell me what's been going on with you?" she asked.

"Lee, just know that I love you and I would lose you if you knew."

"I don't care, just please tell me. I mean, you made me cut you hair and you love your hair. You look so much more mature, your personality seems a bit different. You also broke some promises we made and it scares me that I'm going to lose you one of these days."

Leah looked like she was daydream land. She looked so peacefully.

"Leah," I said..

"What was your answer again?" she asked. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but in do time I'll tell you. It's kind of hard to say. You'll take me as a freak. Just think back to legends and maybe you'll find the answers," I said. She would run away from me if she knew I was a werewolf. She would scream and leave me forever. I was selfish, I know that. There would be a guy out there that she might love more than me. That's not a monster, a normal human-being that'll make all her troubles go away. I for one, was making her troubles double up.

"What are you an elder now?" she teased.

"No, but it does relate," I said. If she just thought about the legends of our tribes she could find the answers. I was forbidden to tell anyone that I was a werewolf unless it was absolutely necessary.

Then I heard a wolf howling in the distance. I'm guessing it was Jared who was phasing. He's been have the symptoms.

"Shit," I murmured.

"What is it?" she asked getting up.

"I have to go, but please, please stay out of danger. Go back to your family. I love you and I'll be by later to check on you," I said running further into the woods. "I love you Lee-Lee!" I shouted and it was the truth. Without her my heart was an empty room with only loneliness.

"I love you too Sam!" she shouted back and I gave her a thumbs up.

I was so goddamn happy that she accepted me so quickly back. Gosh I love that girl.

I phased and I forgot to take my clothes off first. I was gonna have to go around by the cliffs where I stashed some extra clothes.

_Why the hell do I hear voices in my head? _Jared asked.

_Because you're a werewolf and it's just me, _I thought calmly.

_So, that's why he left Leah. The bastard left Leah in pain, I was in pain watching her. As much as I appreciate him because he's my best buddy and all, but the girl was amazing. He changed her into this completely different girl, _Jared thought to himself.

_I get it Jared, control your thoughts you're sharing them. I know I hurt her and I'll never forgive myself for it. As long as she'll be in my life then I'm find with the rest._

_Dude whatever, _he thought.

I told him about how the legends are true and everything I could remember when I had the talk with the elders. He thought it was kind of cool to be a werewolf, but he knew there were going to be drawbacks.

After my talk with Jared, I was glad that my best friends was the first to phase. I knew there were going to be more and I didn't know so much about so much responsibility.

I stared at the stars for a moment and thought about Leah. I decided to sneak up to her room to spend time with her. I wanted to cherish every minute that I would and can with her.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View:  
**

Honestly I'm sick of Sam. At first he was an okay dude, I guess, but seriously to hurt a girl like that was pathetic. He was such a pussy. Leah was even stronger than that fool.

He left leaving her heartbroken and then comes back like everything is okay. I really want to kill him for hurting her like that. I remember all our times when me and Leah were little. She was always happy and got happier when Sam came into her life. Then her whole personality changed once the bastard left.

I saw Leah come up from out of the trees and I knew she was with Sam.

"Lee," I said shaking a bit. I noticed she looked happier and her skin was not as pale as it has been these past couple of weeks.

"Yeah Jake," she said.

"Where you with that douche that hurt you?" I asked, knowing the answer to the question.

"Yes, and he's not a douche, thanks a lot Jake. Please don't use cruel words to describe him."

"He hurt you to the fullest extend and you mean to tell me that you'll just take him back like that! That'll you'll still defend him no matter what. That's complete bull Lee!" I shouted at her. I don't understand her how the hell is someone going to hurt you to the fullest extend and you'll take them back in a second. Love is weird and fucking retard in my opinion if that's what happens.

"I love him and he apparently still loves me, so I'm going to do what makes me happy!" she shouted.

I scoffed back, disgusted at the answer. "Yeah, sure it will. It'll cause you more pain Lee, He'll cause you more pain," I said pointing into the woods.

"Jake are you here to lectures me about my personal life? You need to mind your own goddamn business. I feel blessed that you care, but leave me the fuck alone about. I love Sam and until you experience the feeling you'll never know."

"Leah," I said stressing on her name. "Please, think about everyone if you get hurt and take off like that again. You have other people you love and love you, It's not just him," he said putting my hands on my shoulder rocking me back and forth.

"I just care," I said. Truth is I do care about Leah Clearwater. She was there when my mom died, even though I was younger. She's helped me, so I'll do whatever it is to help her. I did have a little kiddy crush on her, but I believe that was just it. I mean she's gorgeous, nice curves, and everything. I'm a teenage boy, what's not to like?

Seth came out we headed to the movies. I just hoped those words I said didn't hurt Leah too much.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View:  
**

I laid on my bed starting up at my ceiling. Those words Jacob had said had sunken down and has been absorbed. He probably just cared and doesn't want me to be hurt. I feared for the future, though.

Jacob seems so different to me, he was always the sweet kid and humorous. Ever since I left I seen a new side of him. I think it could be me, but I should be returning to my normal state and then he should too.

I heard a light knock on my window and I went over to my desk to get the pepper spray first. I walked over it to it slowly and Sam's head popped up and I jumped and he started to laugh. I scowled at him and he laughed even harder. I loved the sound of it all husky and it just enlightening my mood.

I went over to open it and he climbed in.

"I hate how your room has to be upstairs, but thank goodness there is a tree right next to it."

"Uh-huh," I mumbled.

"Are you mad because I laughed at you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Somewhat," I said.

"How can I make it up to you Lee?" he asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think I should do this," he said striding over to me and he kissed me. Our lips moving together perfect, at full force. It seemed as we were hungry for each other because we couldn't stop and before I knew it, Sam had me over on the bed.

"Do you forgive me now?" he mumbled. I laid my hands on his chest.

"Somewhat," I repeated.

He looked at me in the eyes with a grin on his face. He started to nibble on my ear and he started to try to take my shirt off. Then he stop abruptly.

"We can't," he stated.

"Why not?" I demanded. His face turned serious.

"It's too dangerous."

"Uh, Sam, if you hadn't notice we had done this before, more than once. It didn't seem that dangerous, it seem passionate."

"I know, but I'm a monster now and I don't know if I can contain myself."

"Sam, what the hell? What are you talking about? You're still Sam, you're not a monster. Stop telling yourself that. Sam just please talk to me about this."

"I'm gonna lose you Lee, and I can't lose you," he said shaking.

"You're not going to lose me, I'll stick by your side Sam. I'm the one afraid of losing you because of your sudden change."

I cried. I couldn't control myself as I sobbed on his shoulder. The night we shared before Sam left was nice. I lost myself to him every single little darn thing was his.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said almost inaudible due to my constant sobbing.

"I promise to stay be your side until I have no choice," he said.

"Let's just cherish this moment," I mumbled.

I fell asleep in Sam's arms and I dreamt about our future. That's what I want to do every single night, to fall asleep into his warm, muscular arms.

* * *

**A/N: Emily will be in the story, but she shall NOT be Sam's imprint. She'll simply be there to comfort Leah and some similar events in the Twilight Saga will happen to her. Please Review, it shall be very appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rivalry**

**

* * *

****Sam's Point of View:**

As I peeked through Leah's window, I saw her beautiful face in deep concentration. She was probably thinking about something hard and how things aren't the way they're suppose to be.

I knocked lightly on her window and I saw that she went to her desk and grab the pepper spray. I laughed at her, she was so native sometimes. She walked to the window slowly and I popped my head up, which scared her. I felt accomplished in that second. She scowled at me, which just cause me to die in laughter.

"I hate how your room has to be upstairs, but thanks goodness there is a tree right next to it," I said. It was a pain the ass getting up here sometimes, especially when the leaves and tree stubs would get stuck into my hair.

"Uh-huh," was her respond. She looked mad at me.

"Are you mad because I laughed at you?" I asked and I knew there was smirk on my face.

"Somewhat," she said.

"How could I make it up to you Lee?" I asked.

"I don't know, what you do think?"

"I think I should do this," I said striding over to her and kissed her. Lips crushed together moving perfect. My mouth between her bottom lip, her breath, as her skin touched mine, the animal in me came back. I had her on the bed before, she even knew it.

"Do you forgive me now?" I mumbled as she laid her hands on my chest.

"Somewhat," she said teasingly.

I looked at her beautiful brown eyes and with I grin on my face, I began to nibble on her ear. I just was about to get her shirt before, I stopped. This was going to be dangerous consider, I could bruise her delicate body so easily.

"We can't," I stated nonchalantly.

"Why not?" she demand.

"It's too dangerous," I stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Uh, Sam, if you hadn't notice we had done this before, more than once. It didn't seem that dangerous, it seem passionate."

"I know, but I'm a monster now and I don't know if I can contain myself."

"Sam, what the hell? What are you talking about? You're still Sam, you're not a monster. Stop telling yourself that. Sam just please talk to me about this."

"I'm going to lose you Lee, and I can't lose you," I said starting to shake.

"You're not going to lose me, I'll stick by your side Sam. I'm the one afraid of losing you because of your sudden change."

God, did I have to make her feel this way. We both felt like we were going to lose each other. She started to cry and I felt a stab in my heart. I'm making her hurting and I was raised never to hurt a girl. My mom raised me to treat girls with respect. She raised me good, alone, without my asshole of a father.

Leah then started to sob on my shoulders. I didn't know what to say. I felt remorse wash over me.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said almost inaudible due to her constant sobbing that I had caused. Those goddamn vampires ruin everything, if it weren't for them, me and Leah would be happy as hell right now.

"I promise to stay by your side until I have no choice," I said.

"Let's just cherish the moment," she mumbled.

She fell asleep in my arms. She was cradled against my side, her arms around my waist. I had my hands into her hair, stroking it.

I didn't sleep, I was too busy staring into her face. She looked peacefully, and I felt happy that she mumbled my name in her sleep. It made me feel pretty darn special, that she thought about me in her sleep too.

It was when she screamed, that made me want to just have my life ended.

"Please, don't go!" she screamed stirring around in her bed.

"I'm right here, Leah," I said quietly into her ear.

"No, you can't, no. Jake go find him. He's gone again," she mumbled quietly a tear rolling down her copper skin. Her eyes were glistening and I could her repeating, "please don't go Sam."

I felt like I was going melt right there. I hate being there reason she's scared, the reason her happy personality changed, I hated being the reason for her hurt. I hated it all. I don't fucking want to be werewolf. I don't fucking want to be this furry beast, I want to be normal and with my Leah.

I wanted all these things, but I knew it wasn't going to happy. My wolf gene already got triggered thanks to the Cullens. I wanted to kill them all, but I had to follow the stupid treaty.

I realized I started to shake I thought of there unhappy thoughts. Leah was sweating, stirring in her sleep and that made me stop shaking. My mind went back to thoughts of Leah.

"Leah," I said shaking her awake. I couldn't stand watching her sleep like this.

"Humph," she mumbled, her eyes slowing opening awake.

"What time is it?" she asked.

I glanced over at the clock and mumbled "nine in the morning." I was surprised at how fast time went when I was with Leah.

"Your still here," she said surprised.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Your face, you look as if your angry at something," she stated.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about something," I said.

She opened her mouth, but decided not to say anything.

"Did I say something in my sleep?" she asked.

"No, you just said my name."

"Anything else," she said raising an eyebrow at me.

"No," I lied. I didn't want to tell her about the screaming she did. I'm surprised no one came up into her room to check on her.

"Okay then," she said putting her soft, red lips onto mine.

As she did that, my hands went instinctively onto her waist and onto her soft face. Her hands were on my waist and her other hand was tangled into my hair.

We started to panting as she got on top of me. At the moment I didn't care, I wanted Leah, I craved for her body to be touching mine.

We kissed and kissed each other anywhere we could. My bottom lip was between her lips and she pulled on it slightly, panting. I rolled her over and kissed her causing her to moan. I felt accomplished because every time I kissed her she heart rate would increase.

I think that was what happened with mine too. She had such a big effect on me. Everything she did could destroy me at any second.

"Leah!" shouted Seth.

"Oh shit," she mumbled.

"I'll be leaving now and I promise you I will come back before sundown," I said kissing her on her beautiful, full lips again before I jumped out the window.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View:**

Today was the best morning in my life before Seth decided to ruin it by calling me. I was just thankful he didn't end up barging into my room and seeing me and Sam make out.

"Leah, get up breakfast is ready," he said.

"Alright then," I said.

"Oh, mom says you should be able to go to school on Monday, since you missed some for when you ran away and for when Sam was gone and now he's back."

"Thanks for stating the obvious I already was," I said ruffling my little brother's hair.

"Do you always have to do something irritating?" he asked.

"Of course, it's what I do," I said walking down the stairs.

"Mom, left with dad," Seth said. "I believe they're going to some movie of musical thing."

"Okay," I said as Seth handed me a plate of food, which I happily ate.

"Jacob's come over today and you could tell Sam to, if you want."

"Aright, I'll call Sam right now."

I pressed in Sam's number and waiting until someone would answer.

"Hello?" yelled Sam.

"Uh, hey there Sam," I said.

"Oh, my bad, I thought it was going to be Paul again."

"Paul, since when did you hang out with him?"

"I don't know, I just started I guess," he said.

"Well do you want to come over and hang out. My mom and dad are out and Seth and Jacob are going to be here. I know you said before sundown, but I want to hang out with you for a bit."

"Sure, I'll be there around noon I guess. I'm going to be a bit late.

"Okay," I said. "Bye Sam."

"Bye Leah, I love you."

"I love you too," I said putting the phone back into the receiver.

"Sam coming?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Cool," he said and there was knock on the door.

"My guess was Jacob."

"Hey there Seth, your dad home?" asked Charlie. I guessed wrong.

"No, sir, is there anything you need?" Seth asked oh so politely.

"No, it's just my daughter is coming to live with me and I wanted your dad and mom's opinions on things, I guess," he said nervously. Charlie was never one with words.

"Well I'll tell them once they are here."

"Thanks Seth, your such a good kid," Charlie said before waving at us and leaving.

I was waiting as the time ticked on. Jacob didn't bother knocking as he entered my house ten minutes after Charlie. He walked in as if it were his house as well.

"Leah," he said nodding his head at me.

"Jacob," I said back with a smile and he grinned at me.

Sam walked into the house six minutes later.

"Lee-Lee," he said sweetly as he bended his head down to kiss me lightly.

"Sammy bear," I said as he pulled away with his eyebrows raised up at me. Seth laughed along with Jacob.

"Uh, Lee, Sammy is just fine," he said.

"Embarrassed?"

"Kind of," he murmured.

"Good," I said. I didn't mean to say bear afterwards, I guess he was offended by my words. It wasn't that bad.

Sam seemed to meet the gaze of Jacob and they looked angrily at each other. I didn't get those two. Jacob was like my brother and mine's best friend and Sam was my man, I didn't understand why the hell couldn't they get along.

"Sam," Jacob said bitterly.

"Jacob," Sam spat just as disrespectful as Jacob did.

"What the hell is with you two? Your all happy and as soon as you both are in the room together you get all bitter!"

"Leah, calm down, it has nothing to do with you," Sam said.

"Yeah Lee, it's just I don't like your jackass of a boyfriend," Jacob said giving Sam a disgusted look.

"I feel the same back to your dumbass of a friend," Sam said glaring at Jacob.

"Well, if you both would try to get along for me that would be fucking fantastic, I don't like the rivalry."

"Well, I'll keep my mouth shut for when your around," Sam said.

"I'll try, but I'll probably not succeed."

"Seth, do something to ease the mood," I said.

"I don't know what to do," he said.

"Get them food," I suggested. Sam laughed at that.

"Yeah, food is the way to make two guys who can't stand each other feel better."

They ate and at the sound of howl of a wolf Sam left. He said it was a sign for something.

The enjoyed and helped themselves to food and video games as I walked around cleaning for them. Damn, I always ended up having to clean after my brother and his friends. If I got paid for doing this shit I would have a fortune.

Jacob left as Quil came over asking him for advice on cars. I went to my room and Seth continued to play video games.

Sam came crawling up my window as I entered my room.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Sam," I said. I noticed his face look completely drained. I laid my hand on his face and his face lit up.

"What's going on hun?" he asked putting his hand on my cheek.

"You look exhausted, what's going on?" I asked. "Don't say I'm fine, tell me what's going on. I want to be here for you, but you don't tell me anything."

"Nothing really."

"You're lying. There is so much going on with you. I see your tired face everyday, I noticed you are keeping secrets, I want to be here. Stop telling me nothing because I know damn right there is something!" I shouted. He breathed in heavily.

"It's this new job," he said sighing.

"You never told me about this. What do you do now?"

"Well, I do have a job. I'm a protector."

"A protector?" I questioned.

"Yes, a protector, that's all I can tell you," he said.

"Are you up to something?" I asked.

"No, that's all you need to know, like I've told you numerous times think about the legends. I'm not doing anything bad. I need for you to trust me," he said looking into my eyes and he was pleading me. How could I say no?

"Of course I trust you. The legends have to do with, werewolves, cold ones, treaty, and so much more," I said. I noticed he looked angry as I mentioned the cold ones.

"Yes, maybe you'll find the answer. Just think and if you find out, then there will be no more secrets."

"I hate this," I stated.

"I know babe, I hate it too."

"Why can't we be completely honest with each other? I want to know."

"You already know the answer to that. It's just when the time comes, when it'll come it'll come."

"I want it to come right now," I grumbled.

"You're too cute when you pout," he stated putting his fingers onto my lips.

"I know, and your too goddamn sexy," I said noticing he didn't have his shirt on and he was completely sexy and muscular. I put my hands on his abs moving my hand up and down.

"I know," he murmured picking me up and rolling me onto of him as he laid on the bed.

We started to kiss each other and my mind was pounding. My body craved for his touched, it wanted him close and near.

"Leah," he said.

"Yeah," I said between the kiss.

"I'm going to break all the rules today," he said.

I looked into his eyes and he looked motivated.

"Okay then," I said enthusiastically.

He kissed my aggressively and I smiled as he pulled off my shirt and my bra without any help from me. It seemed like, he was about ready just to pull my clothes off with his teeth and shred it into pieces.

"Leah, gosh I want you so much," he said his warm breath tickling into my ear.

"Sam I want you too, more than ever," I said as I realized there were no more clothes separating us. He was on top now and I could feel him inside of me. My nails were scratching into his back and his started to kiss me on my cheek and into my hair.

"Right now, nothing could ruin this moment," I said. He agreed, but as a howling into the dark night of a wolf ruined it all. He was gone in a blink of an eye and memories from the nights searching for him flashed into my mind. The memories of that horrible night as I left La Push to find out the horrible truth.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you all liked this so far. Special thanks to reviewers or anyone reading this. Review would be nice, the would be excellent as a matter of fact. So, please REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ferocious**

**

* * *

****Jacob's Point of View:**

As I left Leah's house, I had to go help Quil with his car. His car was an old, rusty muscle car. It was a woodsy color. There was something going wrong with it at least once a week.

"Something's wrong with it dude, it won't start," he said.

"It's probably because it's old and you don't take care of him enough."

"True," he grumbled. "It's just too much effort."

"Your such a dumbass, I'm not going to be here all the time to help you out on it" I said shaking my head, causing him to laugh a bit.

"You'll always be and you know it," Quil said.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled.

"Your awesome dude," Quil said crushing me into a hug. I rolled my eyes and he let me go, so I could do what I had to do to fix his stupid car.

I took a look at the engine and realized what the problem is. Quil had to be my handy man and get the tools ready for me. In no more than half an hour I finished.

"Quil check it out," I said tossing him the keys.

He caught it in a swift movement and he went got inside the driver's side and started the car. It purred to life, like I knew it would.

"Thanks man," he said.

"Your welcome."

"Your fucking awesome for fixing him," Quil said.

"Sure, sure," I said.

"You are," he said.

"I know," I said playfully punching his shoulder, which he did right back to me.

"What's up my main mans," Embry said walking into Quil's garage putting his arm around both me and Quil.

"That sounds gay Em," Quil said.

"I don't care, let's go up to the store and get some food and then watch the game" Embry said ushering us out of the garage.

"Calm your nerves, I have to get some money first," Quil said to Embry.

"I have none, so you guys can buy food for me," I said.

"I'll buy you food, since I owe you money," said Quil.

"That worked out quite fine," I said.

"Plus you been fixing my car a lot lately."

"You got that right," I said storming out into the street to walk with them to the store.

As we walked into the store, we were greeted by none other than Leah's dumbass boyfriend, Sam. I don't know what she saw in him. She was super hot and she could get any other guy, but it had to be Sam Uley, the jackass.

I noticed he stared at me intently, as if waiting for something to happen to me. It was a creepy feeling, especially with the look in his eyes. I glanced over his shoulder and seen Paul. I guess he was getting them one by one to join his little "coven". Paul snickered at me and looked at me like he could beat me in seconds with the glare he was giving me.

"What the fuck is the matter with you Paul?" I snapped.

"Excuse me," he roared shaking ferociously.

Sam put his hand on his chest and shook his head. Paul looked over and nodded. He stop shaking instantly. It was weird, like Sam was his mood charm and he kept him sane. This town is getting weirder as time is going by.

"You heard the question, you could answer it," I said, trying to see what would happen next. Paul shook a bit again, but Sam shook his head and Paul relaxed again.

"Watch yourself," Sam said before walking away, motioning Paul and Jared to walk after him.

I snickered back, and looked at Quil and Embry's bewildered expressions.

"What the fuck was that?" Embry asked after a moment's silence. He was looking into the direction they went with a weird look on his face.

"That was freaking weird as shit," Quil stated.

"I don't know, and yes that was freaking weird, it was like Sam with just one touch could make Paul calm down. We all know Paul has a temper, but he was looking at us as if they could kill us in seconds."

"They do look like the could beat us. They're all mature looking and muscularly big now," Quil stated.

"True, but let's forget about it, and get some food," Embry suggested.

"That's a good idea," I mumbled as we went to get some junk food to munch on for the game.

As we got back and starting eating our food, I couldn't help, but to remember the look in Sam's eyes. I have the feeling that something is going to happen to me and it is going to make me miserable, considering it's going to have to do with Sam Uley.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View:**

As, I left Leah's house, I found out that Paul had phased. I guess his temper got the most of him. We all know he has the most bad temper in all of La Push.

I told him all the legends as with Jared because that's all I know what to say. Like Jared, I told him not to mention a thing to anyone that doesn't have to know. I replayed the time when I had the talk with the elders.

_Dude, this is kind of awesome, _Paul thought running through the woods.

_Whatever, _I thought back.

_Now, I know the whole deal between you and Leah. Damn she looks good though._

That thought made me think of Leah and our first time. Anger build up in me as Paul said this. I hadn't thought of it through, but before I knew it I had Paul pinned to the forest ground.

_What the fuck Sam?_

_Don't think about her that way or I'll fucking kill you. Do you understand me?_

The coward nodded his head slightly and I let him go.

_Damn your so controlling of your girl, I was stating the obvious. And you're the one that thought of her naked.  
_

_Yes, I know she fucking hot and she's mine, don't fucking think about her that way! Don't make me think those thoughts because I don't want you drooling over her. She's mine!, _I screamed at him through my mind. Another image of her flashed through his mind, but I growled and he stop instantly.

_Alright, alright, _he said. Some other perverted images came into his mind and then he phased back onto human form.

I went back home to be greeted by Old Quil and my mom.

"Sam," Old Quil said, shaking my hand. He smiled at me, I'm glad he didn't look like he would have had a stroke like he did last time he came and visit to find that I'm a werewolf.

"You okay sir?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have to talk to you tomorrow, come by right away at noon tomorrow."

"Alright then," I said.

"I'll be leaving now, goodbye Emma," he said.

"Bye Old Quil," my mom said.

"Oh, Sam watch Jacob and his friends carefully," he said.

"I will," I said.

"Leah too, you know what could happen," he said quietly before walking out.

"I'll be super sure of that," I said and Old Quil nodded his head. Everyone of the elders knew that I cared about Leah too much.

I knew I couldn't stand Jacob because of Leah, but I had to watch him. Him and his friends were going to be phasing soon and I as the alpha of the pack have to be there for them. Even as the leader, I have broken some rules myself. I should of stayed of away from Leah, but that was too hard. The elders had accepted that I was going to be near Leah, but if anything happened to her, I don't even know what would happen. I wouldn't let myself think or do that. Jacob was probably going to take over anyways once he phases. He's the true heir.

I then went to freshen up and then Paul called.

"Dude," he said extremely slow before hanging up.

It was probably him that called again.

"Ha ha, alright let's go to the store and get some food," he said.

"I'm going now," I said hanging up.

Jared and him were already outside my house with those cutoff jeans of theirs and no shirt. I found two by the coat closet and threw each of them one. The looked at me angrily, but put them on. The shirts were big on them, so that was good.

We got our food and as we were cashing out our stuff, Jacob and his gang walked in.

I didn't realize I was staring at Jacob until he glanced over my shoulder and looked at Paul. Paul snickered and glared at Jacob.

"What the fuck is the matter with you Paul?" Jacob snapped, causing Paul to shake. It would be pretty bad to have him phase in a middle of store with a whole bunch of people.

"Excuse Me," Paul roared, shaking ferociously. I put my hand on his chest and he looked at me, I shook my head and he seemed to calm down. We didn't need rumors and people fearing us when we were trying to protect them.

You heard the question, you could answer it," he said. Paul shook a bit again, but I shook my head and Paul relaxed again.

"Watch yourself," I warned Jacob before walking off with Jared and Paul. I could see the confusion in his friends' faces.

People should watch themselves when they're with Paul, he could snap at any moment. They needed to watch themselves period because they didn't know what was out here in this weird, dangerous world.

We loaded my house with the food and my mom smiled in satisfaction. I was trying not to use up her money, but we were constantly hungry because we were werewolves for Pete's sake.

I decided to go to Leah's while the other two watched the game in my mom's living room.

I crawled up into her room using the tree beside her window.

"Son of a bitch," I murmured to myself as the tree scratched my arm.

As I finally got up there I opened the window gently. I hope there was no one outside staring at me climbing up the window, there would be more rumors than before.

"Hey beautiful," I said as I met her gaze. She did look stunning, she does all the time.

"Sam," she said, looking at my face closely.

"What's going on hun?" I asked putting my hand on her cheek.

"You look exhausted, what's going on? Don't say I'm fine, tell me what's going on, I'll be here for you."

"Nothing really," I responded.

"You're lying. There is so much going with you. I see your tried face everyday, I noticed you are keeping secrets, I want to be there. Stop telling me nothing because I know damn right there is something!" she shouted. I breathed in heavily debated on what to say next.

"It's this new job," I said.

"You never told me about this. What do you do now?"

"Well, I do have a job. I'm a protector."

"A protector?" she questioned.

"Yes, a protector, that's all I can tell you," I said.

"Are you up to something?" she asked.

"No, that's all you need to know, like I've told you numerous times think about the legends. I'm not doing anything bad. I just need for you to trust me," I said looking into her eyes.

"Of course I trust you. The legends have to do with, werewolves, cold ones, treaty, and so much more," she said.

"Yes, maybe you'll find the answer. Just think and if you find out, then there will be no more secrets."

"I hate this," she stated.

"I know babe, I hate it too."

"Why can't we be completely honest with each other? I want to know."

"You already know the answer to that. It's just when the time comes, when it'll come, it'll come."

"I want it to be right now," she grumbled.

"You're too cute when you pout," I stated putting my fingers on her full, red lips.

"I know, and your too goddamn sexy," she said, putting her hands on my abs, moving them up and down. My ego just went up by a large amount.

"I know," I murmured picking her up and rolling her on top of him as I laid down on the bed.

We started to kiss each other and her heart rate increased a tad bit. The feeling of our skins touched together was such a feeling, that I can't describe.

"Leah," I said.

"Yeah."

"I'm breaking all rules today," I said.

She looked into my eyes.

"Okay then," she said enthusiastically.

I kissed her, and I knew I was being aggressive. She smiled as I pulled of her shirt and bra. I was about ready to tear it off with my own teeth. I was in such a rush, wanting and needing her. I looked in awe at the perfection of Leah in front of me.

I still wondered what I had done to deserve such a girl, but I have her and I'm not going to let her go.

"Leah, gosh I want you so much," said into her ear.

"Sam, I want you too, more than ever," she said, as there were no more clothes separating us. I was on top and I was getting inside of her. He nails deep into my back. I started to kiss her on her cheek and into her hair.

"Right now, nothing could ruin this moment," she said. I agreed, but someone had to freaking howl in the middle of it.

I was extremely pissed, I haven't been able to have that much time with Leah and when I did something went wrong. I got myself out of her and rolled over in her bed.

I didn't want to go, but I as alpha had to. I had to leave. It was my duty. I kissed Leah aggressively, put on my cutoff jeans and jumped out the window, cursing under my breath.

I ran into the woods and phase without any trouble. I was already pissed, so of course it was just that easier.

_What the fuck is it? _I asked growling.

_Vampire, _was the only word that ran through mind.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View:**

I didn't understand how at the sound of wolf Sam had to leave. It was like he was associated with them.

_Doesn't the legends have to with werewolves, _I thought to myself.

I shook my head and decided to call Emily. She could help me sort through this, she always did.

Before I could call her someone else called.

"Hello?"

"Leah, are your parents there?" asked Charlie.

"No, not at the moment sir," I said.

"Oh, alright, my daughter is here and I was wondering to have a little celebration with everyone, so she can get to know people more."

"I'll pass on the message."

"Thank you and goodbye," he said before hanging up.

I then quickly pressed the off button and the on button again. I quickly punched in the numbers to Emily's house.

"Hello?" said Emily. I knew her voice right away.

"Em," I said.

"Leah!" she shouted over the receiver.

"Can you come up to La Push for about a week?" I asked.

"Sure, what's going on?" she asked.

"I just want to talk to you and we haven't seen each other since the summer," I said.

"Alright," she said.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," she said and I hung up the phone.

I knew I could trust Emily, but with the secret I'm keeping I don't know if she would be able to keep it in.

"_Your too late," the doctor said._

"_Huh?" I asked._

"_Your depression, your emotional state had cause her to.."_

I couldn't think of the last part. It caused me too much pain. I don't know if I could hold it in, but I had to tell someone. I couldn't tell my family or Sam, they'll just flip out on me. I wouldn't be able to handle their disappointment and accusations.

I couldn't bundle it up for long, I had to tell someone and I believed that someone was Emily. At that thought, I head another howl. It seemed different, but then the shrieks that came along with it frightening me and I was worried about Sam's state and for some reason Jacob's as well.

* * *

**A/N: Let's Review here people! & Thank you to the few that do! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Shrieks**

**

* * *

_Five month after…_**

**Jacob's Point of View:**

I went to movies with Bella and Mike. Yeah, Bella is pretty decent, kind of cute in a way, but the Bella and Leah competition in my mind made Leah a winner. Leah still beat her by about two percent. Clearly, these two are way out of my league, so I could just forget about it. I would have my kiddy crushes and that was all it could ever be. A crush, since they were both older, prettier, and never could be mine.

Mike got sick and it was pretty disturbing. Puking, all over the place once we got to the bathroom. I didn't want to be in the bathroom stalls trying to help him out, but I did and it was disgusting. Bella encouraged me to help him since she couldn't herself.

I was getting closer to Bella since her boyfriend left. Edward. There was something about him that made me hate him. He did nothing, but I think my superstitious dad had made me hate him in away. The Cullens remind us of the _cold ones_. Our natural enemies according to the legends.

Sam had found Bella in the woods months just recently due to her sadness about Edward leaving. She sunk down into depression, but I think I helped cured that with my happy-go-lucky self. I didn't like that fact that Sam held Bella, since he had Leah, but I don't even know. I'm just a fool, a jealous one over nothing.

At the thought of Sam, I thought of Embry. Embry was now following Sam like a watch dog. I hated it and I was afraid I was going to be next. I knew I was going to be next. Embry, who always talked trashed about Sam Uley was now acting as if Sam were his superior older brother. That thought made me a bit sick.

After awhile I felt as if I was going to pass out, so I excused myself from Bella and went home. I had to go help Mike and make me get all sickish too.

"Son, what's going on with you?" my dad asked as I walked through the door. I was sweating bullets. I feel queasy and tired.

He had a sense of understanding on his face as well as fear.

"I fucking feel like crap," I said.

"I understand, but don't you swear now," he said. "Go upstairs and try to calm yourself."

Even though he said it calmly I got really pissed. He demanding me to do something shoudn't make me angry, but it did. I started to shake and I felt heat radiating through my body. I felt as thought I got taller and some weight was put on me.

"Go outside now!" my dad shouted. Recognition written all over his face as well as terror.

I obeyed and ran out. I didn't think I would want to hurt my dad. I never felt such anger in my life. He wheeled out after me slowly on his wheelchair.

I somehow jumped up into the night's glimmering sky and turned into a monster.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View:**

Emily came by and I of course explained to her. She look shocked at all points after Sam left. She didn't have the chance to come down, so I had to keep it to myself for another five months.

"You…lost her?" she asked.

"Yup," I said waiting to sink down into the couch.

"I can't believe that she died. Why do things always ended up badly. This shouldn't be happening?"

"I wish I knew sooner, so I could of saved her."

"Her?" she asked her face lighting up a bit.

"Yeah, I was pregnant with a girl," I said a sob escaping from my throat. I broke down. Knowing that if, I knew sooner it might have been easier to save her.

"What were you going to name her?" she asked.

"Well, Sam and I loved the name LeAnndra. So, LeAnndra Harry Uley. I had to have something about my dad in it, my dad is a really important person, but it sounded weird to me," I said as I felt pain in my chest.

I fucking hate this. I don't want to be known as being responsible for a death, but I blame myself. Who else is there to blame? I should have been more careful. I don't regret anything I've done with Sam, but I should have been able to save my baby, _our _baby.

I kept this in for too long and it felt somewhat good to let it out. I don't know how I kept myself from saying anything. I never thought about her and now that I did the torture was unbearable.

Emily left claiming she wanted some fresh air. She made me stay inside the house without her. Hours later after Emily left, I woke up to shrieks and screaming. I went into a fetal position hoping that all that people I love were alright, but I knew something was wrong.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View:**

Embry had joined the little pack when I was with Leah, five months before. I explained to him about the legends to the best of my ability as I did with Paul and Jared.

Embry was angry at first, but he got used to the idea and was excited that his friends would be joining him. He didn't loath me and think of my badly as before. I knew he talked shit about me because he didn't like me, but he understood now.

Right when he phased, I was finishing off that vampire that came through our lands. I was angry at it for ruining my time with Leah.

_So vampires are like our natural enemy? _asked Embry.

_Durr, _replied Paul.

_So when people ask we just say we are protectors? _asked Embry.

_Yeah, _I thought.

_So that's what Leah meant when she said you guys were protectors. Does she know anything?_

_No she doesn't. _I thought and she won't be until awhile.

Embry had a whole bunch of questions afterward and I answered them to best of ability. He was a curious one for sure, but it was only in his thoughts. If it were in human form, he wouldn't ask a thing. Embry was a shy guy.

After an hours or so of patrol, I noticed a twinge feeling in my side and had known someone new had phase. He had a gentle thoughts at first until he realized what he was and who was the alpha of this pack. I knew he hated me, but knew something was going to happen to him that led him to have to deal with me.

_I knew something was going to make me deal with Sam, _he thought. His thoughts drifted a bit to Leah and Bella, but quickly returned towards anger.

I explained to him about legends and all that, like as if any other person that has phased. About how we could read each others mind, so he should keep his mind shut about things no ones wants to hear about.

_Even if you didn't mean to hurt Leah like you did, I still loath you for it, _Jacob thought as I started to tell him about why we had to keep this to ourselves.

_It's understandable, I still hate myself for it. _I do because I caused Leah pain. I will keep repeating that because I have to remind myself that because I shouldn't try to get more than I deserve. I had Leah and that's all I want.

He decided to go for a run and clear his mind. He took in calmly, but so far he hated it. He didn't want to be a werewolf. I could see through his mind, so far its nothing but hostility towards me. He turned down the position of the alpha as well. He said didn't want this for himself, so he wasn't going to take on more responsibility for this pack unless absolutely necessary. He was glad to have Embry back too and he understood. The both of them just couldn't wait till Quil got back into their little group.

After about two hours it was Jared's and Paul's turn to patrol, so I phased back into my human form. Jacob still ran around. I gave him his freedom for the night. He could do as he please and when he needed help phasing back to howl. I somewhat could tell the difference between the howls. I walked towards the one tree that had the bags with our clothing in it and put on my cutoff jeans.

Emily was sitting on my doorstep. She got up, looked me into the eye and slapped me. Hard. Across my face and her hand made a cracking noise. She decided it was best to walk into the woods, so we did. I knew where the conversation would led to. She was her to defend Leah and I was going to take in the bitching and all that because I fucking deserved every bit of it. I closed my eyes and sighed waiting to hear the words that would come out of Emily's mouth.

"How the hell could you do that to Leah?" she asked. Her voice sounds as if a boy were starting to hit puberty. It was high pitched. She held onto her hand, that looked really swollen. You should never punch or slap a werewolf. It won't cause them pain, just you pain.

"I know, I left her and I have my reasons. I love her and I have not yet to forgive myself. It's just dangerous to her now," I said. She started to rub her hand so I asked her, "you okay there?"

"I'm fine," she said bitterly, looking down at her hand.

"You should get it checked out," I suggested.

"I'm freaking fine!" she shouted.

"Okay then, I was just trying to make sure that you're alright."

"Thanks, I don't need your concern," she said.

"Okay then," I said looking at her face. "Jeez," I murmured.

"Did you know Leah had a miscarriage?" she asked her lip curving up as she took in my facial expression, disgust by me. I was stunned, bewildered, at lost for words.

I started to shake, heat boiling up in my system.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said, my voice getting louder.

"You heard right, I'm not suppose to tell you, but I thought you should know that you are a dick for hurting her like that. For killing the baby. Leah blames her, but I blame you. I blame you for crumpling Leah's life. For all the things you've done that hurt her. The arguments, the pain, everything. Especially, for killing the little girl inside of Leah."

My heart swelled up at those words. I really didn't know what to do. Honestly, after Leah told me about Emily, I never would that there was so much hatred and anger in her. I always thought of Emily as a sweetheart.

I couldn't believe Leah was about to have a little creature made by the both of us and she died. A little girl, I should of grown older, protective of her as she got older. I wasn't able to do that now because of me she died.

"I know and I blame myself too," I said trying to calm down. I couldn't believe that I was close to being a father and yet it came down to the point where I couldn't.

"You damn right should. You're a murder, a killer. Even if your not really a murder, you killed Leah's spirit. Her personality changed because of you," she said shaking her head. "You're a fucking dick. LeAnndra Uley died because of _you_," she said emphasis on the you.

I lost it. Right then and there. When she said the name that Leah wanted and would of name _our _baby girl. I knew that she always wanted loved that name and I like it too.

I phased before her very eyes and turned into a beast and ruined Emily's face. She looked stunned, shocked to move when I phased.

I shook my head and watched what I've done. I lost it, my anger swelled up and took over and I felt remorse right away when Emily started to shriek. I truly was a monster. I watch as blood came down and the scars on her face. I was taken over, I was in destroy mode. There was nothing I could do, the anger came over and I couldn't control it.

I knew that Jared and Paul were silent, not knowing what they should do. The stood there confuse and horrified by what I had done.

I tried to calm down and as I did. I looked into Emily's eyes.

"That's what I kept from Leah, that I'm a ferocious, horrible monster. I'm too fucking attached and love her too much to stay away. I'm a selfish fool," I said as I returned to my human form, clasping onto the forest floor, panting, losing consciousness.

* * *

I woke up in my bedroom, Leah holding my hand looking completely strained.

What the fuck had I done to this girl? I caused too much agony, torture, and I don't even deserve her.

"You're awake," she whispered.

"Yeah," I murmured into the pillow.

"Emily's in the hospital getting treated for bear attacks," Leah said.

I was stunned. I would have thought she would of said something about it, but that excused was brilliant, but the remorse washed through me right away.

"We should go see her," I suggested.

"We should, but I don't want you to be stressed or anything. You fainted in the woods and I don't want anything to happen to you," she said. I chuckled. I'm the one that hurts the people.

"It's fine," I said. One part of me is telling me to let Leah go. To have her just fine another man. She probably could, but the other part of me loves her. Wants to have her cradle in my arms for the rest of my life.

I decided maybe it's not the best time to remind Leah of LeAnndra. I would have to bring it up as a topic discussion because I need to know more about it. I feel like I don't deserve what I have because it seems I always cause her worry and pain.

I get up and engulf her into a hug and we headed off to the hospital.

We walked into the hospital and the scars I put on Emily's face made me twitch in guilt.

"Leah, I want to talk to Sam for a moment," Emily said.

"Okay," Leah said, leaving the room.

"I understand you and I won't tell her. She needs to know about this though."

"She will," I said.

"Good, and don't bring LeAnndra up unless she's ready to talk about it," Emily said grunting in pain as she tried to move to her side.

"I'm so sorry," I said a tear rolling down my cheek. "I'm causing Leah just more pain for what I've done to you. I'm just a fucking dick as you said before. I do nothing, but hurt Leah."

"I heard the words you said before you lost consciousness. You love Leah, she loves you. Things will work out and you'll make her happy as you did in your early years," she said.

"You are so bipolar, screaming at me in the beginning, now talking to me as if you are a comforting person."

She laughed at bit. "Things between you and Leah better work out," she demand.

"I sure hope so," I said.

Leah peeked through the door and I smiled her motioning her to come in.

"Everything okay here?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said crushing her body against mine with a bone crushing hug, as she made her way towards me. It felt so good to inhale her scent. To have her in my arms, to see her face. Everything faded as I kissed her. Our lips crushed together, moving together. My lips hard against her as tears rolled down both of our cheeks.

I was just glad I could have her in my arms, but I knew there were problems that would come through because we haven't disused everything yet. She knew I gave up my college scholarship because of my job.

She had to know more about me and my other life. My life as a wild animal. As, like I need to know about her and LeAnndra. My future wife and my daughter who I have not yet met, but love oh so dearly.

* * *

**A/N: I have grown attachted to doing Sam's Point of View. It just seems interesting to me. Anyways, I probably won't be updating until a while. Test, finals, regents are coming up and I got to get down studying. When I have the free time I'll try to type up parts of it until I finally have the whole chapter and update it! Thanks again for you readers and please REVIEW, it encourages me and makes me better! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Denied**

**

* * *

****Emily's Point of View:**

_Holy Shit, _I thought to myself, he going to freaking attack me.

I watched as I saw a big black werewolf out of nowhere come up to me attacking me. He was so belligerent, that it scared the living crap out of me.

I screamed and shriek as I felt claws digging into my skin, where warm, red liquid oozed out slowly.

The pain was unbearable, excruciating, horrendous. I couldn't tolerate the pain. My face was throbbing and I knew I was going to be scarred for life. People were going to be making fun of me and I wasn't going to have a normal life.

At least it was better me than Leah. She looks fine on the outside, but on the inside her pain was probably a hundred times worse than what I'm feeling right now. I would take pain away from her and into my own hands. She was like a sister to me and stood up to me when I was too much of a coward and I finally had to courage to that for her.

"That what I kept from Leah, that I'm a ferocious, horrible monster. I'm too fucking attached and lover her too much to stay away. I'm a selfish fool," he said losing consciousness, a tear rolling down his face, as did mine.

I understood where Sam's was coming from. Even though he was a wolf, I guess I should keep this in wraps and let Leah find out on her own without getting hurt.

I shook, a bit frightened by Sam. I should really watch my mouth when I'm with him and so should everyone else.

My face throbbing and sore, I began to lose consciousness as well.

I woke up to find my aunt Sue. She was always there for me.

"Em, what happened?" she asked, but I noticed how relieve washed over her face as I woke up. I honestly didn't know what to say. I couldn't give Sam away, they would think I'm crazy and they could hurt him and that would hurt Leah.

I think I'm going insane.

"I don't recall what happened that well," I said.

"Well you do you need to tell us what happened. Just tell us when you remember any tidbits of it."

"Alright. I will," I lied. I knew I was never going to tell anyone what happen.

She left the room and I laid on the hospital bed. What else was there to do. Moments later, Sam appear with Leah. He had bags under his eyes, worry lines, and his face was pale as ever.

I knew I hated him for the reason of LeAnndra. She was going to be my third, but we all knew that she would be calling me Auntie Em. I could envision a little girl with Sam's eyes and Leah's personality.

Even with that I didn't have the nerve to hate him. I understood some of what he was going through and Leah loved him. What else is there for me to do?

"Leah, I want to talk to Sam for a moment," I said after a moments silence.

"Okay," Leah said, leaving the room.

"I understand you and I won't tell her. She needs to know about this though."

"She will," he said. His voice sounded tried, dull, with no life whatsoever to it.

"Good, and don't bring LeAnndra up unless she's ready to talk about it," I said grunting in pain as I tried to move to my side.

"I'm so sorry," he said a tear rolling down my cheek. "I'm causing Leah just more pain for what I've done to you. I'm just a fucking dick as you said before. I do nothing, but hurt Leah."

"I heard the words you said before you lost consciousness. You love Leah, she loves you. Things will work out and you'll make her happy as you did in your early years," I said.

"You are so bipolar, screaming at me in the beginning, now talking to me as if you are a comforting person."

I laughed at bit. "Things between you and Leah better work out," I demand.

"I sure hope so," he said.

Leah peeked through the door and Sam smiled her motioning her to come in.

"Everything okay here?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said crushing her body against his with a bone crushing hug, as she made her way towards Sam. Their lips automatically pressed against each other into a passionate kiss.

I smiled at their little moment of passion. Leah pulled away, her face crimson red. We chatted for the rest of the night until Leah fell asleep into Sam's arms.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View:**

We chatted through the night with Emily. Leah got tired and fell asleep into my arms.

As the night progressed I decided to take Leah back to her house where she could sleep with more comfort.

As I got to the door Harry opened it with a worried expression on his face.

"Sam put Leah in her room. We have to go to another meeting," he said and tension arose.

"Alright I said."

I went upstairs and put Leah into her bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She stirred and grabbed me by the neck out of nowhere and kissed me.

"Sweetheart I have to go to this council meeting," I said. She pouted, but reluctantly let me go. "I love you," I murmured into her ear trying to be seductive and I felt her shiver.

"I love you too, come back soon."

"I'll do my best," I said and she smiled with not that much energy. I knew she was drained from the day's events.

"Sleep Lee," I demanded.

"Humph," she mumbled and I knew she was already dosing off. I smiled at her and as I turned around I wanted to fucking kill myself. I was too selfish to let her go, and if I said

_Gosh, I'm the one that's sounding bipolar, _I thought to myself.

I looked at her cute, peaceful face and remorse washed over me.

I always had these daydreams where I would see her and our kids around. Yeah, I'm a cheesy teenager, but I don't care. I love Leah and the fact that I hurt her like that kills me.

I tried to contain myself as I thought of what LeAnndra would of looked like if she were here. I bet LeAnndra would have been the most amazing creature. A mixture, a symbol of mine and Leah's love.

My hands balled up into fist and I busted out crying.

_Man up, _I thought to myself. I knew Harry wouldn't appreciate me phasing in his house, so I quickly ran out of the house and into the woods. I turned into the creature that I feared myself.

_LeAnndra, _I thought letting out an agonizing howl. I ran into the trees and used my claws and tore them down. I knocked out about seven or eight of them. Too many emotions to handle at once. I didn't know what to do, I need to let them out. I couldn't, instead I ended up laying in a fetal position in my wolf form and sunk down into the grass thinking of all the possibilities.

The chance, the choices, the stupid fucking vampires. I wished they never came to Forks three years ago.

I guess when I left it had somewhat the same effect on Leah as it did on Bella. That made me cringe. Bella's face was just tortured, paled, I can't quite describe it because it was very pained.

If that was how Leah was, damn. I was even worse than that bloodsucker. I know that I had hurt two very beautiful women. One physical and the one I love with my heart emotional. I closed my eyes and a howl had made me go up onto duty mode.

I pulled myself together to hear what was the deal with everything hoping that none of my pack members had heard my thoughts.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View:**

They say the only way to kill another person is by a weapon. I don't agree with that. I feel as though I'm dying inside of my own body even though I still have Sam. The truth can kill a person. Well, their soul, I guess.

Sam went out the door and as always I was agitated.

I was completely drained from all the events going on in my life. It was going so well and then a bombshell had to drop. The saying "good things don't last forever," is so true in my case.

I closed my eyes and fell into a troublesome sleep.

I tensed up and got up from the bed once I heard a noise from my window. My heart was pounding wanting it to be Sam, instead I got Jacob.

"Hey Lee," he said.

"Hey there Jacob," I said helping him into my room.

The look in his eyes made him seem like not the same Jacob as before. He seemed more mature and didn't seem to have the same sense of humor as before. All these La Push boys were starting to irritate and worry me.

"What's going on?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I just wanted to see how you were," he said looking into my eyes, but he looked disappointed.

"Is there something wrong?" I questioned.

"No, everything is fine," he sneered.

"It sure doesn't seem like it," I said.

"It's best for you to not know everything," he said, staring blankly into the wall. I knew he was sure as hell right about that, but curiosity kept coming back to me.

"You guys want to tell me anytime soon what's going on?"

"Soon Lee, soon," he murmured.

"That's what I always here."

"I love you Lee," he said kissing my forehead and jumping out he window. I was flabbergasted by what he just said. I'm pretty sure he only said it as a friend, a friendly gesture. I mean we known each other for years and I love him too just not on Sam level.

I shook my head and decided to freshen up.

As I walked out Sam was sitting with my dad. I smiled at them.

"Leah, I have to talk to you," Sam said. The look in his eyes made me concerned about what this conversation would lead to.

My dad looked horrible. Sam looked like a zombie. I didn't understand all of the things going around me. I hate to be clueless and not knowing what was hidden from me by the most important people in my life.

As I thought that I understood that it was good to keep some of information away from other people. I knew I keep LeAnndra to myself for a bit of time now, but it was for their own good as for me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

It looked as though Sam and my dad were having a little conversation of their own while they were looking at each other.

"Good luck son," my dad said.

Sam pressed his lips together and stride towards me as my dad left to go into his room.

"Leah," he said slowly as he putting his hands onto my shoulder.

"Sam," I said back looking into his brown eyes that always seem to make me dumbstruck every time.

He shook, a tear rolled down his face. I knew this was going to be bad.

"We need to stay away from each.." I didn't let him finish what he was going to say. I didn't want to hear it.

"No!" I shouted.

"I'm a monster."

"No, no, no," I said knees growing weak causing me to fall onto the linoleum floor of the house.

"Leah, this is for your own good," he said.

"You can't leave again," I said shaking, sobbing, crying.

"I'm not going nowhere, it's just a little break."

I closed my eyes and my dad came back out.

"Lee, let me talk to Sam for a bit princess," he said gesturing Sam towards his room.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View:**

We all knew what happened to Leah. Sam had one of those phases where your emotions take over and you can't hear your other pack mates.

Everyone was wordless, dumbstruck by the thoughts inside Sam's head. The pain was also unbearable to feel along with Sam. It was so strong, as for the guilt as well.

I can't believe that this type of thing could happen. She was going to have a little girl. Sam bottled it up at first, not thinking of it, but he burst out as he saw Leah's delicate face.

A howl went through the forest and I ran towards Embry.

_Bella decided to go cliff diving without you and she's in the waters right now. You better do something._

_Fucking shit. Leah and Bella are freaking killing me here._

_You know they both taken right? _asked Quil.

_Do you think I'm a fucking idiot Quil? _I asked.

_You didn't answer the question and yes Jake. Yes I do think you're an idiot._

_Dumbass. I got better things to worry about than argue with you._

I ran down to the cliffs and jumped. I pulled myself underwater and the saltwater burned my eyes. I tried searching for Bella and as I found her I wrapped my arms around her. And pulled her up and swam to shore.

She coughed and smiled up at me. Sam was down here five minutes later.

"Yeah, she's fine," I said.

"You take care of her now," he said walking up the cliff again.

That's exactly what I did. I took care of her for a bit and took her home. I made her promise me that she's wouldn't go cliff diving again until she was with someone.

I decided to go and check up on Leah. I crawled up into her window.

"Hey Lee," I said.

"Hey there Jacob," she said helping him into my room.

She looked so helpless to me. I hated how she's going through her silent torture not letting anyone how what's wrong or going on with her if it's something treacherous.

"What's going on?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I just wanted to see how you were," I said looking into my eyes. I hated how the were bags under her eyes. How she looked so fragile and tired. All these bad things happened to her.

Why is it that I fall for the taken ones? Why do I fall for the ones who is going through their little emotion breakdown?

"Is there something wrong?" she questioned.

"No, everything is fine," I sneered.

"It sure doesn't seem like it," she stated.

"It's best for you to not know everything," I said, staring blankly into the wall.

"You guys want to tell me anytime soon what's going on?"

"Soon Lee, soon," I murmured.

"That's what I always here."

"I love you Lee," I said kissing her forehead and jumping out the window.

_Holy Shit, _I thought to myself. I had actually said that to her.

I do love her, as a sister I think. I don't think it could go further than that. As I think of it, I do love her at that state. Same with Bella. Damn I'm a mess.

I ran into the woods, not wanting to phase because I didn't want my brothers to hear my thoughts all wrapped up on these two girls who are way out of my league.

I decided then to go to first beach and watch the waves, rethinking things. That's all we all can do at the moment think, argue, and cry. La Push was this boring old town. How did so much drama get wrapped up in it?

I heard playful growls from my brothers. I smiled, but knew their fun wouldn't last long as I smelled a familiar vampire, _Victoria. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Forgiven**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's Point of View:**

A deadly howl erupted the night's sky. I knew something was up and I had a feeling that the conclusion of this would not be at all pretty.

I quickly phased to find out what was going on and what the howling was about. I knew it was about a vampire as I got into the woods. The disgusting smell gave in to that.

_Familiar vampire on our hands, but she got away. She's looking for harm on the Cullens' it seems like, but she could hurt any humans on our lands, _thought Jacob.

_Spilt up and find anything at all possible, any clues, findings. We need to know what exactly it is that she wants, _I ordered.

_She wants Bella, _thought Jacob.

_Maybe if Bella didn't hang out with those vampires she wouldn't be wanted as the victim. She should of made her choices more carefully. _

_Victoria is off our land, she headed towards Vancouver, _thought Jared.

_Still you guys find any clues. Jake talk to Bella to see if she has any other information on Victoria. If somehow we need Cullens' help, we will have to seek for it. I have a feeling she's messing with our tracking and she will be back to mess with us. I'm gonna go check on Leah and Emily._

I phased back after that. Having the knowledge that Leah could get hurt kills me, but she'll be alright. That's all that ran through my mind. I knew that I should think positively and the vamp is probably up for Bella. For Edward did kill James, Victoria's mate.

I went to check up on Emily, hoping that Leah was there, but she wasn't.

"Hey Emily, Leah's not here with you?"

"Hey to you too Sam. Of course the first things that pops out of your mouth is about Leah. No, she's not with me, she downstairs getting my final paper work done."

"Oh," I said.

I shivered as I looked at the scars that were now permanent on Emily's face, thanks to my doing.

"I'm sorry Em," I said.

"It's okay. Actually when you showed your face here, I wanted to scream at you. I wanted to just throw things into you face for making me look like this. This is going to make a big difference in my life. Plus of Leah, but as soon as I saw her happy with you again, I could come to terms with myself to do that," she said smiling gracefully taking my hand.

"Thanks, I owe a lot to you. I basically ruined your life " I said.

"I'll be fine. I can live with these scars. I know I'm going to get teased at, but I'll be fine. I know you're good person and you're going through a lot right now apparently. Just don't hurt Leah," she said patting my hand. I smiled at her and she let go.

"I won't hurt Leah," I said.

"Better not."

Leah entered the room and bright smile widen her face. I smiled like a moron back at her. After a minute of silence and intense staring, Emily cleared her throat and we all seemed to snap back to reality.

"Em, you're free to go," Leah said.

"Sweet," said Emily with a smile on her face. "I'm sick of being stuck here."

I watched as Leah helped Emily up. I should of been the one to help her, but Leah pushed me out of the way before I could. I owe so much to Emily. For her advice, for her support, for her forgiveness. She really cares about her cousin and I just can't believe I don't this to her. I don't know how I'm able to tell Leah about the scars I put on her loving cousin's face.

Somehow, someway, someday I would have to come clean and tell Leah about all this. I know, that I won't have the nerve to look into Leah's face for a long time, after telling her. Looking Emily's face, just brings this twinge of guilt to me. I'm going to feel remorse every time I look at Emily's face.

The monster I've become has already cause harm to Leah and her family. I need to control myself

I wonder how Leah will react to me in the future. I'm a werewolf, the scars on her cousin's face are my doing. Yeah, she'll probably scream a me, throw a fit, and let me go.

I know I'm going to lose Leah, when she knows the truth about me.

I walked out of the hospital to find Paul waiting for me there. He had a smirk on his face and he was staring at some girl. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What?" I asked hitting him on the back of his head. He rubbed it and made a face at me.

"Nothing, I just came by," he said.

"There must be a reason," I said.

"Hey Leah," he said.

"Hey," she said back with a weird expression on her face.

We just started at each other for a moment.

"Well, um, Jacob's father wants you guys to come by later, all of you. Sam, Leah, Emily," he said.

"Kay," I said.

"Kay, so I'm a go now," he said waving at Leah and Emily and walking off.

"Is there something wrong with him?" asked Leah.

"I have no idea," I said laughing.

I assisted Emily into the car and opened the door for Leah, where she smiled gracefully at me.

I drove them to the Blacks' house. Once they were both out, I walked with them to the door. I gracefully knocked on it and Jacob answered the door and he gave me a menacing glare.

I know he knows that it was me who hurt Emily. He probably, no fix that I know he hates me. He has some connection to Leah, which causes me to be a tad bit jealous.

"Hey Leah, Emily," he said.

"Hey," responded Emily before walking in.

"Hey Jake," said Leah before they engaged into a hug.

I watched and then turned around to sit with Jared.

"Hey man," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"I see you're in some tough waters," he said.

"You have no idea," I said.

After a while, Leah and Jacob finished their mini conversation. Billy called us over to have a little get together for Bella.

We packed up and the rest of them went up to the cliffs. I stayed back with Jared, Paul, and Embry. I had things to discuss with them.

After our little talk, the four of us walked up to the cliffs were I was approached by Bella with a little shove, "What have you done to him?" she asked, shouting at me.

Paul growled at her and I put my hand on his chest as he leaned a tad bit forward.

"Look, I have nothing to do with it. You go ahead and ask him yourself," I said.

"You damn right have something to do with it. He's darker now in some ways, and I feel as if its you. He's starting to hang out with you and I don't think he likes you that much."

I put out my hand in front of her face to stop her. "Look Bella, this celebration is basically about you. Enjoy it and talk to Jacob himself. I don't need your accusations."

She gave me a menacing look before she walked off towards one of chairs and sat down, where she was approached by Jacob.

She's still in love with that leech and yet Jacob can't find the nerve to let her go. Pathetic, but then she is the Blacks' family friend and always around Jacob.

I didn't feel like engaging in conversations with anyone because all they know how to do nowadays is accuse me of things I may or may have not done.

I found my way towards Leah, where she was cheerful chatting with Jared's imprint, Kim.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head in the crook of her neck.

"Hey there," I said. Kim smiled as so did Emily. They both then decided to walk away as Leah turned around to face me.

"I was enjoying my conversation with them," she said.

"Too bad," I said kissing her delicately. She smiled in embarrassment as Embry decided to start hooting and hollering.

"Shut Up!" she shouted throwing a cup full of soda at him.

"Damn it," he said, taking a napkin trying to wipe it off his shirt.

"I have great aim, remember that Call," she said.

"I'll remember, but you just caught me off guard," he said.

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

"Go back to making out Sam," he said. Leah gave him an evil look and he quickly shut up.

"Leah," said a husky voice. I was already sick of him.

"Hey Jake," she said punching his arm playful as he approached her.

"Sam," he said putting his head down for a brief moment.

"Shouldn't you be the one engaging Bella in a conversation. She looks as if she's about to die over there with the expression on Paul's face."

"Well, I would like to talk to you sometime alone about something, but another time," he said looking up at me before walking over to Bella.

"It seems important," she says to me.

"Sure," I said.

"What's with it with you two?" she asked.

"It's just we don't get a long that's it."

"I would like it if you guys did."

"Leah, I wish I was able to give you whatever you want, but that's not gonna happen. We just don't like each other, just our difference."

"Darn," she said with a pout on her face.

"Leah, don't make those faces," I said.

"Fine," she grumbled and I chucked in amusement by her face.

"Sam!" shouted Jared.

"What?" I asked.

"Gather the pack, there's a howl," he said.

"Crap," I said along with Jacob and Embry.

"We have to go, I'll talk to you later, kay hun," I said, kissing Leah on her lips and running off into the woods with the other guys.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View:**

I decided that I want to tell Leah about us werewolves, she deserves to know and either way her brother is pretty darn close into become one.

I also want to be able to accuse Sam of hurting Emily in front of Leah. I know it was Sam, I'm no idoit. I just don't want Leah hurt by Sam. I know somehow she will end up hurt by him double the hurt when she finds out the truth behind those scars on her cousin's face.

I find that Sam should own up to what he did and tell Leah the truth.

"Bella, just sit here for a moment. I want to tell Leah something," I said before walking off towards where Leah was.

"Leah," I said, I had not noticed that Sam was with her.

"Hey Jake," she said punching my arm playful as I approached her.

"Sam," I said putting my head down for a brief moment.

"Shouldn't you be the one engaging Bella in a conversation. She looks as if she's about to die over there with the expression on Paul's face," said Leah. I glanced over to look, I had to make this quick for I didn't want Bella's face like Emily's. Paul is the one with the temper.

"Well, I would like to talk to you sometime alone about something, but another time," I said looking up, before walking over to Bella.

I heard a small howl and then warnings from Jared, Bella's face grew horrid. Paul growled at Bella, before bouncing off into the woods with Sam and Embry. I knew that Bella is what Victoria is looking for and I know Victoria is playing her little mind games, where she shall lose.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the very long delay. I'm currently working on the next two chapters now for ya. Lastest update is tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for the support! & Reviews would be lovely! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Transformation**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's Point of View:**

Deadly howls were heard everywhere as we tried to find Victoria. We followed her scent and she played her little tricks.

"Werewolves," said Edward.

More scents were approaching.

"We mean no harm, we want to help get rid of Victoria," said Carlisle.

"They don't want to work with us, but they'll have to deal. They want for Victoria off the lands as much as we do," said Edward.

I hate the mind freak, but his "talent" comes in handy.

"We all have loath towards each other," said Edward.

_Got that right leech. For now, Victoria is towards the borderlines of La Push. She's in and about Forks, changing her path every now and then. She is out for Bella correct?_

"Yes, she is here to hurt Bella, for me destroying James. Bella should of told Jacob already. I think if we all search out for her and somehow get her surrounded maybe we would be able to destroy her then," he said.

_That plan doesn't sound bad, but I hope that doesn't involve you being on our lands._

"If we want to get rid of her that's what is going to happen Sam," he said.

_Well, I guess, I'll have to deal with that for now.  
_

_Sam, she's out of the state again, _thought Quil.

"She's out of state, we'll just wait till she's back again. Nice working with you wolves. Any information have Jacob send it to us and we'll be coming to you as well. Excuse us if we get on you land."

"Don't try to fight us, we can't promise we won't fight back," said Rosalie.

Some snarls erupted and Rosalie chuckled to herself as the Cullens' walked away.

_Uh, Sam. Leah's looking for you. She doesn't seem very happy, _thought Quil.

_Oh, what did the oh so perfect wonderful boyfriend do to piss off Leah? _thought Jacob. His sarcasm isn't really needed.

I phased back ignoring their comments, putting on my shorts.

"You guys, be sure to seek any other information you can. Jacob, Jared, Embry, take over. Paul and Quil take a break."

I walked up to the Clearwater's house and saw Leah pacing up and down the sidewalk.

"Hey babe," I said.

"Why do you guys keep running out like that after you hard a wolf's howl?" she asked.

"It's this sign," I said.

"Sign?"

"Look, Leah, you'll find out about all this later on. I need you to believe me. Please," I begged.

"Fine," she mumbled.

I engulf her in a hug and her fragrance overwhelmed me. She looked me dead in the eye for a brief moment before deciding to let it go.

"Sam, Jacob wants you I think," she says.

I turn around and there he is.

"I want to be able to talk to Leah alone," says Jacob.

I look at Leah for her to agree to this talk. She nods her head, so what can I do, but go away.

"Fine," I said.

"Kay, go off somewhere then," he said.

I walk and stalk off for about half an hour and I run into Emily.

"Hey there," I say.

"Hey Sam," says Emily.

"Where are you headed to?" she asks.

"Nowhere, just taking a walk," I say.

"Oh," I said.

I then heard a howl and I turn around to find a grey wolf behind me dashing into the woods, with Jacob's wolf form behind the wolf.

"Um, Em, I'll talk to you later, I think there's something I should get to," I said.

"Oh, alright then.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View:**

"So what's up Jake?" I asked.

"I think you should know a few things about what's going on."

"About time," I said.

"Let's walk and talk," I said.

"Kay," I said.

"Well have you ever thought of the legends?" he asked.

"What's with it with you guys and legends?" I asked.

"It relates."

"You sound like Sam right now."

"Please don't compare me to him."

"Sorry," I said.

"I apologize as well."

"I don't feel all that good," I said. I felt as if my temperature was raising immensely. My head started to throb.

"Oh shit," said Jacob.

I spotted Sam and he was looking as if enjoying a conversation with Emily. I didn't know why but a feeling of immense jealous washed through me. I ducked into the woods and my clothes got shredded everywhere.

I looked around me at the sight, I ran, I ran, not knowing where I was going. I looked down to my feet and they were fucking furry.

Fucking shit, there is something very, very wrong with me.

_You're just special, _thought Sam. Yeah, I'm going psycho.

_Damn, she' s mad fast, _thought someone that sounded like Paul.

_Stop running, _ordered Sam. I stopped dead in my tracks.

_You're not psycho, this is what we've been hiding from you. That we're furry beast, _thought Jacob.

_Yeah, well you guys are males which makes it less weird._

_Leah, you're special, that's all. I'll discuss this you alone._

_I can turn back to a human being correct?, _I asked.

_Of course, _thought Sam.

Thank god, story of my fucking life. At least me and Sam are still together. I'm a furry beast, my life is fucking ruined. Sam's not gonna love me when I'm like this. Fuck.

_I still love you, _he thought.

_Shut up, _I thought back.

_It's the truth, _he thought.

_Care to tell how I phase back?_

_Patience and controlling your anger is the key. Every time you get peed off you'll phase**, **_thought Jacob.

In a matter of minutes I phased back, but I knew there were so many things to disscus. I'm a she-wolf, and I bet the conversation with Sam will just be dandy. My life in a matter of moments just changed completely. I'm suprised, I'm not freaking out as much as I should be.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews the pervious chapter. I'm kind of slow at updating because I'm sort of having writer's block. Next Chapter shall be coming shortly! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Time For Change**

**

* * *

Leah's Point of View:  
**

"Leah Clearwater," said Sam.

"Yes," I said.

"We as wolves can hear each others thoughts. We sometimes can block of thoughts we don't want people to hear, but its difficult. Legends pretty much covered it."

"Imprint," I said.

"Yes," he said.

"Jared imprinted on Kim."

"Yeah, and?"

"You could imprint on any other girl out there," I said.

"Leah, I could, but I love you. I love you. Do you hear me Leah Clearwater?"

"I hear you, but in time things can change?"

"What if you imprint on someone else?" asked Sam.

"I regret it. I'm a mess."

"Still, there is a possibility."

"Sam, maybe we shouldn't be dating anymore. I mean I love you, but I could lose you at any second and that would hurt more. I can't believe you didn't tell me in the first place."

"The rules Leah. Don't do this hun, you know I love you. Losing you once was hard enough."

"I don't know," I said trying to hold my composure.

"Leah Clearwater, you cannot say these things to me," said Sam.

He embraced me into a hug his hand on my head.

"You should cut you lovely hair, but I don't want you to."

"I know and I probably will if my hair gets in the way."

"I love your hair," he said.

He did a lot of explaining and I understand my responsibilities, but I do have my fears about this.

"You need to know that you are a very special girl. Though, I do not understand how you could of phased, there's nothing wrong with you. I can assure you that.

I know there are still things that are hidden from me. I can just sense it.

"I protect humans from vampires, what a life?"

"If you learn to control your temper, you can quit phasing quicker."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's gonna take me many more years before I can actually quit phasing."

I heard a crash from downstairs and I immediately went downstairs with Sam behind me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Seth!" I shouted.

My baby brother phased. That's just great. His life will be ruined by this. I got angry thinking of how my baby brother will have to give up so much in life for this job as a "protector". I know they all probably gave up something and I find it unfair. Why did the stupid Cullens have to return to trigger the wolf gene in us.

I freaking phased. I ran out into the woods. I didn't know if my mom or dad had seen me. Sam was behind my trail in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my lord," whispered my dad. I was surprise I could hear him.

"Harry! Oh my Harry!" shouted my mom.

_Leah, your dad is in trouble after seeing you and Seth phased._

_Shit,_ I thought.

I couldn't find the calmness in me to phase back. My gosh this is bad.

_Seth Clearwater!_

He already got his little lesson. He already knew almost everything about the legends so not that much explaining was needed for him.

_Seth, try to phase back. Dad's in trouble._

Seth was quick at phasing back. He doesn't have that much anger in him. Sam handed him a pair of shorts and Seth ran off.

"Dad!" Seth shouted. Carlisle manged to here instead of having to drive up to the hospital.

Chaos and panic was everywhere as the wolf pack gathered around our house. Billy looked frightened and disgusting at the same time. I must admit, the Cullens never really smelled bad to me, but they stink badly.

Seth started pouring out tears and as I looked at the look of Seth's face, the tears bottled up flowed down my face quite quickly. Too many different emotions were running lose.

"He should rest, there is a fifty-fifty chance of survival," said Carlisle. I stood there in front of the house looking at my father's pale face.

After a while, I started flipping out. I couldn't phase back and be there with my father. I ran away, not knowing the destination. This life is going to be sucky, if I don't have my dad's support through this.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**:

Leah's life was being destroyed. Her phasing and then her father has a heart attack. She couldn't phase back, and I tired not to go down the sympathy trail.

No one wanted to bother her and as much as Sam wanted to talk to her, I wanted to be the one to comfort her. I ran after her, keeping my thoughts quiet.

_Leah, remember when I told you I love you and ran away? _I asked.

_How could I forget? What was that about anyways? _she asked.

_I do love you and I want to be able to protect you. _

_Kay? I love you too Jake. You should already know that. _

_You do?_

_Of course, why wouldn't I? I mean you know how to cheer me up in times I need to be cheered up. When Sam left, who was the one who gave me the advice? You're my best buddy Jacob, there's nobody that can ruin our friendship._

_Thanks Lee._

_No problem, _she thought. Her thoughts were drifting to LeAnndra.

_Do you parents know about her? _I asked.

_They found out when the doctor called recently._

_Right. If you just hope Harry, might make it._

_That's all I can do. Hope, dream, but the bigger question is if anything would actually come true._

_Try to phase and spend some time with you father. He does have a chance._

_Thanks Jake, could you get some clothes though?_

_Sure thing._

I went into the Clearwater household and their was still sympath and chaos everywhere.

"Sue, Leah needs some clothing," I said.

"I'll get it," said Sam.

As he got downstairs, I tired to get the clothing from him.

"I'll go give it to her," he said.

"No thanks, I'll go," I said grabbing the clothing and walking off. Sam growled at me monotone and then returned to comforting Sue.

"I'm here, behind the tree," said Leah.

She put her arm out and I gave her the clothes.

"Thanks so much Jakey," she said kissing me on the cheek, running off to her house. "You've made me feel a lot better."

* * *

**A/N: Review & tell me do you think Harry should die. The more reviews the faster I get the next chapter up here.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Voices**

**

* * *

Leah's Point of View.  
**

Jake made me feel a hell of a lot better. He was always good with words. Even within his presence he makes me feel at ease, more happy so to say.

As I entered the room, the emotion of happiness evaporated from my system. I felt like I was being stranded in a room with a bunch of stiff zombies.

"Are things better?" I asked.

"Somewhat, dear. He's not improving as much, but Carlisle is doing is his best."

"Maybe his best isn't enough," I said under my breath, quite bitterly.

"Be respectful, this is hard as it is," said Sue.

"It's hard."

"It's not just hard on you, you know. Seth is in pain as you and I are. Don't think that you're alone in this Leah."

"Where is dad?" I asked.

"He's resting in the guest room."

"Alright, thanks mom."

"Uh-huh," she murmured under her breath.

I walked into the guest room, sighing under my breath. I at least wanted to have some good reassuring word with my father if anything bad ought to happen.

Seeing my father in this condition just pained me, because I believe this was my fault. I don't give a shit what other people say, it's my fault. He was startled at my transformation.

"Daddy," I whispered as I sat down in the chair next to his bed.

There were wires everywhere and his breathing was really heavy. The loath I have on those pesky vampires has increased so rapidly. The only one that wasn't so bad was Carlisle, but still without them maybe my dad would be somewhat happy.

He should of listen to my mom when she told him to cut down on the sweets, but still those stupid Cullens are more to blame.

His hand started to move a bit, when I went to hold onto to it. My eyes got teary and the emotions of fear, sadness, yet happiness overwhelmed me. The sting in my eyes as my father twitched at my touch.

He started to move a bit, clenching down on his heart. I panicked, I tired to scream, but no sound came out.

I cleared my throat, "Mom!"

Sue rushed into the room right away.

"Oh my, he's starting to respond."

"Daddy, please don't leave me and Seth, please, don't. Stay, I love you."

I broke down, almost losing it when Seth entered the room. Carlisle rushed into the room afterwards.

"Leah," grumbled Harry.

"Yeah, dad," I said shaking and sobbing.

"You're special darling. I love you."

"I love you too, please, please don't leave me, Seth, and mom. We'd be so lost without you."

He shut his eyes for a moment, but as Carlisle did some of his doctor stuff, Harry's breathing seem to get better.

"With hearing your voice, he got a bit better. I think if you convince him enough to fight he might make it."

"Thank you Carlisle," said my mom.

"Your welcome, I'll do whatever I can to save him," said Carlisle as he nodded gracefully leaving the room.

Seth was quite, his face the same expression from start to finish. He showed almost no emotion, which was not like Seth.

I worried for my brother so much. Dad was the person he could go to, but if dad were to leave us then who would my bro turn to.

I stayed in my dad's room with my mom and baby bro all day. Seth and I didn't even have enough emotion to get pissed and phase.

"Leah, can I talk to you?" asked Sam.

I turned around and scowled at him. "I want to stay here with my father until he gets better. I understand me and Seth have responsibility to the tribe, but right now my father's life is more important than that rubbish."

"I understand, that's why I'm not making you and Seth phase until you actually do. I just want to talk to you."

"I understand you want to talk to me, but I don't want to talk to you Sam."

"Maybe another time," he said quietly leaving the room.

"I hate how much this is effecting you Leah," said Sue.

"I hate it too, but there's nothing that I can do about it. The spirits hate me mom."

"Don't say that hun."

"I don't even know anything anymore mom. I feel as if my life is crashing down. Did I do something horrible to them so horrible, that they had to cause me all this pain."

I started to cry and let heavy sobs out of my chest. My mom clung on me and Seth got up to give me and mom a hug. I felt a presence behind me, but I was to engaged in this family moment to give a damn on who it was.

"Leah," said Sam.

"Didn't I just tell you I don't want to talk to you."

"I know, but I just wanted to let you know I love you. I love you a lot Leah Clearwater."

I smiled as more tears fell down my face. "I love you too, Sam Uley."

He smiled as Sue motioned for him to come and sit with them on the small couch the wolf members had brought in so that they could all set and relax on as they were watching Harry.

Sam put his arm around me and he let me sob into his chest loudly.

* * *

Morning approached sooner that I would of that. I woke up next to Sam with Seth and mom by my side. I felt awfully tired of yesterdays events. Carlisle was already in the house running scans on my sick father.

"He's getting better. When he does get better, you need to put him on a well balanced diet. I think he should be fully healed within a week or two. His heart and pulse are getting better."

"Seriously?" I asked with joy. I was so glad to know that my father would be able to get a chance of living. If he didn't I probably wouldn't have the ability to move on further with the living of my guilt.

"Seriously, Miss. Clearwater."

I smiled with mom and Seth as we heard the news. My father was going to be alright. That was all I could hope for.

"Even if he does, I need to run scans on him often and give him medications on his heart. I know that if he knew I was treating him he might not approve, but try to convince him for me," said Carlisle.

Even though I hate his bloodsucker kids I gave him a hug. He smelled badly.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said smiling. "I'm surprised you would even touch me."

"Well I don't know, you did help save my father, so I don't care even if you do reek."

Carlisle smiled nodding his head before leaving the household.

"Don't go soft on the vampires yet," said Sam.

"He did save my father."

"You just never know Leah."

"Sam don't be so ridiculously."

"Carlisle is good, the others you can't be sure about."

"You got that right, _dog," _said Victoria as me and Sam walked out the door to grab some fresh air.

"Shit!" shouted Sam, as a dealy howl erupted during the sunrise.

* * *

**A/N: Let's Review People!!**


End file.
